Clash! Stardust VS Endless Star!
by BassDS
Summary: Melody Stelar has reached the finals of the Fortune Cup X, and in order to win, she must attempt to topple Fudo Yusei if she has any hope of winning, but Yusei isn't going to lose that easily. One-shot Crossover


BassDS here, and here's a small project that I've been working on that I began during finals week at school, and this also hits the mark as the longest One-Shot I've done. Just to make things clear, this is a one shot crossover story with Melody involved as one of the main characters, and I put a lot of work into this story, so I hope you all enjoy it, so I give you all: Clash! Stardust VS. Endless Star!

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman! This is the battle you've been waiting for; the final match in the Fortune Cup X riding duel tournament!" the MC's voice boomed as the crowd cheered loudly inside the pack stadium, anxious for the conclusion of the day-long tournament to begin.

"It's been a long road for those who've entered here at the Fortune Cup, 8 finalists entered, and only one duelist remained through it all! Give it up for the damsel of graceful dueling, Melody Stellar!" he called as the screen showed a pink-haired girl with brown eyes enter the arena with her helmet in hand.

"Young Melody has come a long way, winning each of her matches without take damage once! And that prowess has allowed her to reach the top of the Fortune Cup! But the match she is entitled to may put her to the test, as she faces the king of the last Fortune Cup tournament; the one who took the crown from previous king, Jack Atlas, I present to you, Fudo Yusei!" he called as everyone's eyes laid on the man with his black hair lined with yellow stripes.

"This girl…from what I've heard…she has to be an experienced D-Wheeler in order to come out of every match untouched." Yusei thought as he neared his D-Wheel.

"I can't believe I actually made it this far…" Melody said as she caught a quick glimpse of Yusei.

"What's this? My little sis better not be getting cold feet at a time like this." came a voice as a figure grabbed her head in his arms and proceeded to drill his knuckles into her hair. "Noogies!"

"Sono quit it! Hahaha! You know I can't stand noogies!" she laughed as he let go, she then looked to see her father and mother.

"Well, looks like you're building a reputation up, just like your old man has." Mega said as he appeared behind Geo, with Lyra popping out of the device on Sonia's wrist to give him a bump.

"You know mutt, you talk too much." She replied.

"Do well out there, Melody. Just come back to us in one piece. Unlike how your father came back with bumps and bruises all the time." Sonia said eyeing her husband.

"Hey come on, I was saving the planet all the time back then." Geo laughed as he looked to his daughter. "Just do your best, hun." He said.

"I will, dad." She said as she hugged them both, and then turned to her big brother.

"Take him out, little sis." He said ruffling her hair up with his hand.

"Lay off the hair." She said knocking his hand away. "But thanks." She said as she hugged him, and then walked over to her D-Wheel.

They both placed their helmets on as they mounted onto their D-Wheels and headed over to the starting line.

"I don't know what to expect from her, but either way, I'll be on my guard for this duel." Yusei said as he looked over to her.

"Everyone, the final match is about to begin, with both duelists ready to take the track! Will Fudo Yusei retain his status as King, or will we crown the first Queen of Riding Duels! There's only one way to find out! Riders, get ready!" the MC boomed as the crowd cheered louder.

"Speed World 2: Set on!" they both said as the effect of Speed World 2 began to be put in place.

"Start the match!" he boomed again as the two revved the engines up.

"Riding Duel, Acceleration!"

A BassDS Special:

Clash! Stardust VS. Endless Star!

(Here's a small legend to follow for this story that I'll post right here. When you see LP, it will stand for Life Points, and when you see SPC, it stands for that duelist's Speed Counters. Also, ATK stands for the cards attack points, and DEF stands for its defense points. Of course if you know the damage aspect of the game, ignore this.)

"Hmph. I, Jack Atlas, should be going after the title of King." Jack boasted as he looked down at the track.

"Heh. Too bad you got sidelined by that cold and missed the prelims" Crow laughed.

"What was that!"

"Win with all you have, Yusei!" Rua cried out as he watched the match start.

"A duelist who when through the entire tournament without taking damage once…a frightening thought…" Aki said as she looked on as well.

"Yusei can handle it…I know he can." Ruka said as she looked on with Aki as well.

Yusei – Life Points: 4000, Speed Counters: 0

Melody – Life Points: 4000, Speed Counters: 0

"I'll go first!" Melody said as she drew a card from her deck.

Yusei's SPC: 1, Melody's SPC: 1

"I summon Wave Warrior-Mega in attack position!" she said as a figure resembling Geo's MegaMan form appeared beside her D-Wheel.

Wave Warrior-Mega – ATK: 1800/DEF: 600, Lv.4 Light

"_A card I haven't seen before…" _Yusei thought.

"Now when he's summoned to the field, I'm allowed to special summon the tuner monster, Wave Mistress-Graceful Harp from my deck, straight to the field!" she picked the card from her deck and played it on the field; the card vaguely looking like Sonia's Harp Note form, except for a different clothing design.

Wave Mistress-Graceful Harp – ATK: 1250/DEF: 1000, Lv.3 Light

"_Does she plan on Synchro Summoning next turn? If she is, I'll get an early lead on her."_ Yusei thought.

"Two cards set facedown! Turn End!"

"_She has only two cards left in her hand…but the real threats are her facedowns…I have to move with caution."_ Yusei thought.

"My turn! Draw!"

Yusei's SPC: 2 Melody's SPC: 2

"I discard one monster to special summon Quickdraw Synchron from my hand!" Yusei called out as his monster appeared on the field.

Quickdraw Synchron – ATK: 700/DEF: 1400 Lv.5 Earth

"Then I activate the effect of the monster I discarded! By giving up 500 life points, I can special summon it to the field from my graveyard, but I can only use this effect once in the entire duel. Return, Demi Angel!"

Demi Angel – ATK: 100/DEF: 100 Lv.1 Light

Yusei's LP: 3500

"He's going to Synchro summon…" Jack said watching on.

"But what about her facedowns?" Crow added. "Yusei, don't slip up…"

"Thanks to Quickdraw Synchron's effect, he can be used in the Synchro Summoning of a monster requiring a tuner with 'Synchron' in its name! I tune Quickdraw Synchron in the place of Drill Synchron with Demi Angel!" he called as Quickdraw turned into 5 green rings and circled Demi Angel.

"Clustering powers will turn into a spear that pierces the earth! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Break it apart, Synchro Summon! Drill Warrior!"

Drill Warrior – ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000 Lv.6 Earth

"Not bad, but I play this! Trap card open! Gift from a Loved One!" Melody called out.

"What?" Yusei said.

"When my opponent Synchro summons, I choose one monster on my field, and raise its level by one! And I chose Wave Mistress-Graceful Harp!" she said as Graceful Harp smiled.

Wave Mistress-Graceful Harp Lv.3 Lv.4

"Then I activate the effect of my Drill Warrior! By halving his attack points until the end phase, he's allowed to aim a direct attack on the opposing player!"

Drill Warrior ATK: 2400 to 1200

(One thing I want to state, I'm using Drill Warrior's Japanese anime effect. In the real OCG and TCG, he loses half his attack points permanently.)

"He's going for her life points! Yata!" Rua cried out as Aki and Ruka continued to look on.

"No…she won't allow that to happen…" Aki said with a worried look.

"What makes you say that?" Ruka asked.

"Just watch and see…"

"Drill Warrior, direct attack!" Yusei called out as his monster went in for the blow.

"Heh. Trap card, go! Direct Negate! I discard one monster from my hand, and if its attack points are higher than your monster's attack, I receive no damage." She smiled. "I discard Wave Beast- Omega Warrock! And lucky for me, Omega Warrock's attack points are 1600. More than enough to fulfill the requirements." Melody smiled as Drill Warrior attacked, but no damage was inflicted.

"Impossible…his attack didn't work!" Jack said angrily.

"Wrong. It did." Crow smiled. "Yusei forced her to play her facedowns, and now she has only one card in her hand."

"I set two cards face down. Turn End." Yusei declared.

Drill Warrior ATK: 1200 to 2400

"_I may not have been able to damage her, but I did strike down at her reserves." _He thought.

"Heh. My turn, Draw!" Melody began her move.

Yusei's SPC: 3 Melody's SPC: 3

"Speed Spell – Miracle Level Draw! I give up 2 speed counters to use this card. Then, I select one monster in my graveyard and remove it from play, then I draw cards equal to half its level, and since Omega Warrock is Lv.4, I draw 2 cards from my deck!"

Melody's SPC: 1

"Gotta admit, she's doing really good so far." Sono said as he watched his little sister.

"I just hope she's safe out there…" Sonia said looking on.

"Don't worry, Sonia. Melody can take anything that comes her way." Geo smiled. "After all, she is our daughter." He said as she smiled back and kissed him gently.

"_So far, so good. But I have to get rid of his monster. I can't let this duel drag out for too long. I have to end it here!" _she thought.

"I tune my level 4 Wave Mistress-Graceful Harp, with my level 4 Wave Warrior-Mega!" she called out as Graceful Harp vanished and 4 green rings circled around Mega.

"Synchro Summoning…what monster does she have…" Jack said.

"The stars shall merge, calling forth a new power; Synchro Summon! Soar in the vast galaxy, Endless Star Dragon!" Melody called out as a light-blue dragon with the StarForce symbol acting as wing joints, arm guards and knee guards appeared on her side of the field.

"What the!" Crow looked on at the beast.

"That dragon…sugoi…" Rua said with excitement as he saw Melody's monster.

"You rooting for her, or Yusei?" Ruka asked looking at her brother, with the altercation making Aki laugh.

"Don't worry…Yusei will be able to handle this.

Endless Star Dragon ATK: 2800/DEF: 1700 Lv. 8 Light

"Endless Star Dragon, attack his Drill Warrior! Ryuusei Impact!"

"That won't happen! Trap cards go! First I use Counter Rush! By sending the top four cards of my deck to the graveyard, I gain one speed counter for every two cards I send there!"

Yusei's SPC: 5

"Then my other trap activates! Limit Barrier! If I have at least 4 speed counters, I can remove 3 of them to negate the attack of one opposing monster for one turn!" Yusei said as the battle cancelled.

Yusei's SPC: 1

"You may have ended the fight, but I still have the effects of the monsters that went to the grave, like Graceful Harp! When she was used as material in a Synchro summon, she lets me add one card from my deck to my hand. And I'll set it facedown! Turn End!"

"_Endless Star Dragon…what abilities does it possess…" _Yusei thought as he surveyed the dragon.

"My turn! Draw!"

Yusei's SPC: 2 Melody's SPC: 2

"Now I activate the card I set when my turn ended! Speed Spell-Roll of Fate! Now a die is rolled, and depending on the number it lands on, I can draw that many cards, but I also have to send that many cards to the graveyard!" Melody said.

"She's taking a huge risk there." Yusei said.

"Roll now!" she cried out as the die fell in the air until it landed with a 4 showing.

"Four cards!" Rua said worried.

"But she still has to send four to the graveyard…" Crow explained.

"It's well worth it." She smiled as she added 4 to her hand, and sent 4 to the graveyard.

"Fine. Now to continue with my turn." Yusei said as he looked at his hand. "I currently have 3 cards…Drill Warrior isn't strong enough to destroy her card, but I can rely on my card effects." He said looking to Melody.

"Speed Spell-Drain Destruction! I can use this if I have 2 or more speed counters, and since I do, I'll let the card go to work! By decreasing Drill Warrior's attack points to 0, I can destroy one monster on the field, the cost being that my monster wont gain his power back!"

Drill Warrior ATK: 2400 to 0

"But this'll be well worth it!" Yusei said as a flash of light shot towards Endless Star, only to have the blast vanish.

"Sorry, but I use my dragon's first ability! If he's ever targeted by spell, trap or monster effects, I can remove from play one Light monster in my graveyard to negate that effect. And I think I'll remove Enchanting Lyra from the game to meet the quota!"

"Damn…she's good." Jack said.

"Then I'll switch Drill warrior to defense mode, and I set two cards face down. Turn end." Yusei said.

Drill Warrior DEF: 2000

"My turn! Draw!

Yusei's SPC: 3 Melody's SPC: 3

"I summon Acid Gunner to the field!" she said as a monster resembling Acid Ace appeared near her dragon.

Acid Gunner ATK: 2000/DEF: 1200 Lv.4 Dark

"Now for Acid Gunner's effect, you see, he can only remain on the field for one turn, but luckily, one turn is all I need with him! He has enough points to kamikaze with your Drill Warrior! Acid Gunner, take out his defense card!" she said as Acid Gunner's armor became black and red as it rammed into Drill Warrior, destroying both monsters in the process.

"No…I'm wide open…" Yusei said.

Endless Star Dragon, let's try this again! Ryuusei Impact!" she cried as her dragon fired a black and white blast from its mouth as it made contact with Yusei.

Yusei's LP: 3800 to 1000

"I think that's all for now…" she smiled as she ended her turn.

"Ugh…I have to do something…the duel's outcome depends on my draw." He said moving his hand to his deck and closed his eyes. "Let this card help me…" he said as he drew it, then opened his eyes to see it.

"It's the card Ruka gave me…!" he said to himself.

* * *

"_Yusei, I want you to add this into your deck." Ruka said handing him a card._

"_What for?"_

"_I just have this weird feeling that you'll need it…So please, add it into your deck for today's duel."_

_Yusei examined the card over and turned to the young girl. "Thank you, Ruka." He smiled at his friend.

* * *

_

"This duel comes down, to the card Ruka gave me, so I'll stake everything on this one card." He said.

Yusei's SPC: 4 Melody's SPC: 4

"I set one monster face down on the field and end my turn!"

"_What…is that all he has left…" _Melody thought as she was shocked by this move.

"What's that idiot doing!" Jack hollered out.

"Fine then, If it's a quick defeat you desire, I'll grant your wish!" she said drawing a card.

Yusei's SPC: 5 Melody's SPC: 5

"Endless Star! Ryuusei Impact!" she commanded as her monster attacked the face down card.

"Heh…the monster you attacked, is this!" he said revealing it. "Go, Brightstar Kuriboh!"

"What? A Kuriboh monster!" she said.

"When Brightstar Kuriboh is destroyed, I'm allowed to draw 2 cards from my deck, and if one is a monster, I can summon it to the field. Not only that, but damage of any kind can't be inflicted to me for the next 2 turns, as long as I discard one card from my deck for both turns!" he said as Brightstar Kuriboh took the blast and went to the graveyard.

"Damn…I can't touch him at all…" Melody said.

"As for his effect, of the two cards I drew, one is a monster, so now it comes into play on the field! Come forth, tuner monster, Nitro Synchron!"

Nitro Synchron ATK: 300/DEF: 100 Lv.2 Fire

"Fine, my turn shall end." Melody declared.

"My turn! Draw!" Yusei said beginning his turn.

Yusei's SPC: 6 Melody's SPC: 6

"Now I send one card on the top of my deck to maintain the cost of no damage this turn!"

"_What will he do next…"_ Melody thought.

Trap card go! Lost in Synchro! This card lets me bring back one Synchro monster in my graveyard for one turn, but it can't attack, and it's robbed of its effect, so Drill Warrior resurrects!"

"Is he going to…" Melody said.

"Uh-oh, I think little sis is in trouble." Sono said as he turned to his parents.

"I tune my level 2 Nitro Synchron with my level 6 Drill Warrior!" he called as Nitro Synchron turned into another pair of green rings and circled around Drill Warrior.

"Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"

Stardust Dragon ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000 Lv.8 Wind

"Next I activate this trap card from my hand, Star Booster! Normally I have to set it, but this automatically activates when Stardust Dragon is summoned to the field. Now Stardust gains an additional 500 attack points, and all I have to do is send one Effect monster in my deck to the graveyard. "Now Stardust Dragon! Destroy her Endless Star Dragon! Shooting Sonic!"

Stardust Dragon ATK: 2500 to 3000

The blast made contact with Endless Star, but the dragon remained on the field as the fight settled down.

Melody's LP: 4000 to 3800

"Heh…not bad Yusei, you're the only duelist in this entire tournament that managed to get a hit at my life points, but luckily for me, Endless Star's other effect kicks in! He can't be destroyed by non-Light monsters. So unfortunately, your Stardust's Wind attribute doesn't quite fit the bill." She smiled.

"Turn End." Yusei declared.

"Unbelievable! Fudo Yusei has managed to damage the young Melody's life points, a feat that was thought impossible throughout this young lady's tournament debut!" the MC cried out into the stadium.

"Alright Yusei, let me see what you can do! Give me a real thrill to experience! My turn! Draw!"

Yusei's SPC: 7 Melody's SPC: 7

"Speed Spell-Endless Paradise! I can only use this if I have 4 or more speed counters, so I'll give four counters up to use this card! It allows me to lower Endless Star's attack in half permanently in order to destroy one monster on my opponent's field! But in return, I can't attack this turn!"

Melody's SPC: 3

Endless Star Dragon ATK 2800 to 1400

"Now, rid the field of his dragon!" Melody cried out.

"Sorry, but that won't happen. I activate Stardust Dragon's effect! When he's targeted by a card effect I can sacrifice him to the graveyard to negate the effect that targets him!" Yusei said as Stardust vanished. "And since Stardust isn't here, Star Booster is removed from the field. And when it does, I get to add a speed spell to my hand from my deck."

"Not only did my effect fail…but now my dragon is weak…" Melody stared up at her monster. "Fine, I end my turn!"

"Thank you, cause now due to his effect, Stardust returns to my field at the end phase!" Yusei said as Stardust reappeared.

Stardust Dragon ATK: 3000 to 2500

"_I have only one shot… I have all I need in the graveyard…this all depends on this last card." _He thought.

"Melody! This is the last round! Only one of us will win! Let this duel be decided here! My turn! Draw!

Yusei's SPC: 8 Melody's SPC: 4

"First, I send one card from my deck to my graveyard to maintain the final cost of Brightstar Kuriboh! Now I use the Effect of Speed World 2! By giving up 4 speed counters, I inflict 800 points of damage for each!"

"What?" she said as a shocked expression crossed her face. _"I didn't expect him to do that…I defeated everyone before they even had the chance to utilize that strategy…Fudo Yusei…I guess it seems fit for you to be the one to stop me here." _She smiled.

Yusei's SPC: 4

"Now then, you receive 1600 points of damage to your life points!"

"Ugh…"

Melody's LP: 3800 to 2200

"Now I'll finish this here! Speed Spell-Inherited Drain! This can only be used if I have 4 speed counters! Now the attack points your dragon lost gets added to Stardust's!"

Yusei's SPC: 0

Stardust Dragon ATK: 2500 to 3900

"Now I use the ability of my Element Guardian residing in the graveyard! I discard one spell card and send it to the graveyard, and remove her from play!"

"What…you could have used Speed World 2's effect again… you had 2 spell cards…You could have won right there…why?" Melody said.

"I refuse to take the path of victory a coward would take. I'm doing this with my own mind, body and soul. I stand behind my deck, and it will always help lead me to victory, even if I'm to lose! Now Elemental Guardian's effect activates! I chose two monsters on the field and switch their attributes! Now Stardust becomes a Light monster, while Endless Star becomes one of Wind!"

"We did our best, my friend…" she said staring up at her dragon.

"Stardust Dragon, Shooting Sonic! Destroy Endless Star Dragon!"

"Wha…what's this?" Melody said looking at her life points as her dragon was removed from the field.

Melody's LP: 3800 to 1300

"I'm…still in the duel…did he miscalculate?" she said as she stared back at Yusei.

"Sorry, but I said the duel ends here…I pay half my life points to use the effect of the speed spell I discarded to add it to my hand, so I bring back Second Strike, and now I'll activate it! Stardust loses half its attack points, but in return, it can attack once again!

Yusei's LP: 1000 to 500

Stardust Dragon ATK: 3900 to 1950

"Stardust Dragon! End the duel! Shooting Sonic!" Yusei cried out as Stardust launched its final attack, depleting Melody of all her life points.

Melody's LP: 1300 to 0

"He did it! He did it! Fudo Yusei has defeated the young Melody Stelar and retained his title as King! What an upset loss for the young duelist, coming this far in the Fortune Cup X tournament! Ladies and gentlemen, once again your winner, and still King, Fudo Yusei!" the MC cried out as Yusei and Melody stopped in the pit area as Jack and the others rushed over.

"Hmph, I have to admit, I thought you were going to lose. That would be unforgivable to me." Jack said looking to Yusei.

"Yusei, well done." Aki said smiling as Melody walked over.

"Hard to think I'd come this far, only to lose." Melody said removing her helmet to see the group.

"You didn't do so bad yourself." Yusei said as he extended his hand to her, which she accepted.

"You did good out there today, hun." Geo said as he, Sonia and Sono came up to her.

"Mom, Dad." Melody said turning to them.

"You came so close too. Can't believe after all the times you beat me, you managed to get beat this time." Sono joked.

"I'm proud of you, dear. You know that?" Sonia said taking her daughter into her arms to hug her.

"Yusei." Melody said walking over to him. "I look forward to our next duel." She smiled.

"That's something I look forward to as well, Melody." Yusei said as Rua crowded around him hyperactively, with his sister doing what she could to restrain him.

"Boy, I know how that feels." Sono laughed looking at the two siblings.


End file.
